Your Guardian Angel
by Marlikins XI
Summary: Lucinda is the younger sister of Lucretia, wife of Batiatus. She gets the opportunity to become the Domina of two gladiators; Agron and Duro. However, she's different. She treats the two men with nothing but kindness, something unheard of. The most scandalous thing, however, is her desire to learn to fight and defend herself. What would become of her and her gladiators?
1. Lucinda

**_Hello everyone! I have recently rewatched every season of Spartacus and I got the inspiration to write this story! Please let me know if I should continue this or not! Reviews would be lovely!_**

* * *

"Lucinda!" Lucretia exclaimed, waking up the sleeping woman. Lucinda's eyes opened slowly, squinting a bit at the morning light. "Sister? What meaning do you have waking me so urgently?" Lucinda asked, sitting up in her bed. "Quintus is reviewing the those bought at market." she informed. "I may have convinced him to let you become a domina of one. If you so desire of course." Lucretia added, a sly smile placed upon her lips. Lucinda's eyes widened. Since arriving at the lupus many months ago, she did desire to become a domina of a gladiator. "Yes sister. I desire that greatly." she responded, her eyes lit with anticipation. "I thought as such. We shall attend the review midday. I would see that Mira attends you." Lucretia stated, pressing her lips on Lucinda's forehead and she took her leave.

Lucinda and Lucretia have been very close, ever since Lucinda was a little babe. Though Lucinda was 8 years her junior, Lucretia considers her very best fried and would not let any harm come to her little sister. While Lucretia is considered ruthless, Lucinda has a kinder heart and a strong spirit that refuses to be broken. She does feel pity for the slaves and gladiators, she treats them with kindness whenever they cross her path. One of the things she desired most, however, was to learn to defend herself. Back home she was the object of many men forcing themselves on her and she hated that she had no means to defend herself. Maybe now that she would have her very own gladiator, she can learn to be more guarded.

The time grew near to the review and Lucinda walked with her sister and Ilithyia. They were chatting and gossiping, something that Lucinda did not particularly care fore. She remained silent, lost in there own thoughts. "Isn't that right sister?" Lucretia's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Apologizes. I was not aware I was a part of your conversation." she said simply as they walked onto the balcony. Doctore was talking with the recruits. Her eyes scanned the men standing below, her gaze fixed on the two that appeared to be brothers.

"Quintus." she said, standing next to him, her arms on the railing. "I have made my decision on which gladiator I would like." she said confidently. Quintus turned to her, intrigued who her choice would be. "I would like the brothers. Both of them." she informed, her icy blue eyes connecting with his. He hesitated for a moment, "They do seem to be a package deal do they not?" he responded. "Very well. It is decided." he turned his attention back to the line of men, "Doctore. Our darling Lucinda has chosen." Quintus informed. Oenemaus fell silent, waiting for Quintus to inform everyone of Lucinda's decision. "Agron. Duro. Step forward." he commanded. The two brothers stepped out of line. "Do you have words for your gladiators?" Quintus asked. Lucinda nodded and proceeded to speak. "I look forward to being your Domina. May the gods bless you with many victories." she said genuinely, giving both of them a sweet smile. "Yes Domina." he responded in unison before they were commanded to fall back in line.

"Come sister! We must celebrate both you and Ilithyia having gladiators of your own!" Lucretia exclaimed, ushering both of them into the villa. Lucinda casted one last look at her gladiators before she was inside, a smirk upon her red lips.


	2. First encounter

As afternoon turned into evening, the brothers sat by each other in the baths. They really didn't know what to say about the events earlier that day. They were still trying to reel in the information. "So…she's our Domina?" Duro thought out loud, scratching the side of his head. Agron gave him an incredulous look, "Fucking idiot." he mumbled under this breath. Duro shrugged it off, "It could be worse you know. She could be one of those cold bitches." he muttered. Agron ignored him for the time being, trying to rid himself of the blood and dirt on his aching body. Duro was quiet for a few more seconds before speaking again, "I think the gods smile down on us brother. To have such a woman choose us." he added. This earned a glare from Agron, "The gods smile down on us? Have you lost fucking mind!?" he exclaimed, anger beginning to rise within him. "If the gods favored us we would not fucking be here." he spat. "And she is going to be just like the rest of the Roman scum here. Do not let her deceive you." he commanded of his brother. Duro nodded reluctantly before going back to his bath.

That same evening, Duro's thoughts would not rest. He was intrigued by the woman who claimed him as hers. His Domina. He never had such a thing. He thought his brother wrong, she did not seem like the others they have encountered. Duro sat next to his brother, talking with one of the veterans of the House of Batiatus. "What do you know about that woman who became our Domina?" he asked suddenly. Agron let out an irritated sigh, but said nothing. He was a bit curious himself, but he would never admit to t. The veteran chuckled, "The gods must favor you both, for you to be blessed with such a divine creature as your Domina." he replied. Agron's jaw clenched at his words but still chose to remain silent on the matter. "She is the sister of the wife of Batiatus, though I do not know her reason of living here." the veteran continued. Before they could speak anymore on the subject, Doctore came up to them. "Agron. Duro. You both have been summoned." he informed. The brothers stood up and followed him.

Lucinda sat upon one of the long cushioned chairs, Mira standing next to her. Her sister ran off to be with Ilithyia and her stuck up friends. Though she was invited to join them, she declined. If she was being completely honest with herself, she would say that she disliked Ilithyia and those hags she called friends. Spending the evening with them is not her cup of tea. "Mira, you do not have to stand so stiffly. Come. Sit with me." Lucinda patted the spot next to her on the seat. Mira hesitated for a moment, not sure what she should do. Cautiously, she sat down next to Lucinda, giving her a nervous smile. "You have no reason to be frightened." Lucinda said reassuringly. "I do, however, have a request of you…" "Domina, the gladiators have arrived." one of the guards announced, interrupting Lucinda. Standing up, she smiled down at Mira, "I suppose it would have to wait for another time." she stated as the two brothers stood before her. "Leave us." Lucinda commanded, every slave and guard including Mira left the room, leaving her with the two men.

Lucinda slowly walked up them, her eyes studying them closely. "There is no need to be so guarded. Relax." she said after a moment of silence. The brother's shared a look filled with question and did what they were told. "You." she pointed at Agron. "Are Agron. Are you not?" she questioned. "Yes Domina." he replied. Lucinda did a half smile. "Please. I would not be addressed as such by either of you in private. Call me Lucinda." She replied. Her gaze went to Duro, "You must be Duro then." she reached out to brush her finger tips across his cheek, as if she believed he wasn't real. Duro could help but flinch just slightly, not expecting it. Lucinda immediately took her hand back. "Apologizes." Duro muttered.

"There is no need for such a word." she replied simply, going back to her seat. "I have been told that you both are from lands East of the Rhine. Is that correct Agron?" she asked, head cocked to the side. "Yes Do-Lucinda." Agron corrected himself when speaking. This made Duro chuckle under his breath and resulted in Agron glaring at his younger brother. Lucinda found the situation humorous and suppressed her own giggle. "I must confess, when I saw both both of you upon the sands, I was immediately taken by both of you. I understand now why that was such." Lucinda admitted happily. "Please, sit with me. It would interest me greatly to listen about tales from your homeland." she requested, gesturing to the seats in front of her. Utterly confused, they exchanged a bewildered look before sitting across from her, beginning to tell tales of their home.


	3. Trust

**Sorry these chapters have been so short! I promise that the next few will be longer! **

* * *

As the night went on, the tension in the air seemed to be lifted, well at least with Duro and Lucinda. Both of them spoke as if old friends, laughing and making jest. Agron sat with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the exchange between the two of them. He made little effort in the conversation, only offering a few words here and there. He did not trust the Roman woman and felt that his brother would be better off closing his mouth. His gaze was fixed on her, staring at her intently. Lucinda ignored his eyes, but was quite aware of his glares.

"Why is it that you're living here Lucinda?" Duro asked. Lucinda's smile fell and she pressed her lips together in a firm line, not sure what she should answer. Seeing the expression on her face, Agron turned to his brother, "Hold fucking tongue." he spat. He was worried that Lucinda would have him punished for asking such a personal question that obviously bothered her. Duro didn't understand what it was that he did. He arched an eyebrow but muttered "Apologizes" under his breath. Lucinda shook her head, "No. It is alright." she stated, looking up at the men in front of her. "Perhaps the subject would be addressed in the future." was all she said until she let out a small yawn.

"Apologizes. I was not made aware of the hour." she said as she finally realized just late it probably was. She stood up, the brother's mirroring her action as well. "I enjoyed hearing your stories. Perhaps we can talk again soon." she said, giving the brothers a half smile. A guard came into the room, "Please see them back to their quarters." she said the guard. Duro and Agron nodded in her direction and left without another word.

The brothers settled in their cell for the night, the silence tense between the both of them. Agron, who was laying on his back, looked up at the ceiling. The events of the day were running through his mind. Duro turned on his side to face his brother, "You spoke very little." he whispered. Agron shrugged a bit as a response. "She treats us with kindness and you stare at her like you want her dead. I do not understand." the younger said, his eyebrows furrowed together. Agron turned his attention to him, "She is not to be trusted." he said simply. Duro rolled his eyes, not impressed with his answer. "Lucinda is different. I'm sure of it. Trust me brother." Duro expressed, his eyes pleading. Agron turned away from him, his gaze going back to the ceiling above them. "No one can be trusted." he muttered.

Sleep did not come for Lucinda, her mind traveled endlessly. She thought of the stories Duro told her, smiling a bit at his warm recollections of his homelands. However, she shuddered a bit when the memory of Agron's gaze. If looks could kill, that would be it. She knew in the back of her mind that he already did not like her because she was Roman. That she was related to "evil" or at least how he perceived it. Lucinda didn't blame him, she felt pity for him and his brother. It wasn't fair how they were taken from such a lovely place and were now forced to fight for their lives as gladiators. She let out a sad sign, closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come and rest her mind.


	4. The Past Revealed

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, i've been having some personal issues. This chapter is short, but don't worry! These first few chapters are kind of setting the stage for the plot. Once that unravels then the chapters will be a lot longer!**_

* * *

Days went past and Agron still was completely guarded when he and his brother were summoned to see Lucinda. That is, until it came to one afternoon when he was summoned alone. Agron furrowed his eyebrows when one of the guards informed him of this, surely he meant he and his brother, but Duro did not come. Curious, he followed the guard to Lucinda's chambers and they were left alone.

"Afternoon Agron." Lucinda greeted from her seat. "Please, sit down." she gestured to the chair in front of her. Agron did what he was told, facing Lucinda with an expressionless face. Lucinda pursed her lips at this, rethinking her earlier plan she made up in her mind. "You must be curious why I summoned you alone." she began. Agron shook his head, "Not particularly. No." he muttered. Lucinda sighed, used to his withdrawn attitude already. "I call upon a favor." she continued, ignoring his comment. Agron's facial features remained neutral, but his mind was running wild with all of the different things that she was going to ask him to do.

"Why do you not ask my brother? He is quite taken with you." he replied simply. Lucinda bit her bottom lip a bit before speaking again, "Duro…he does not know how to hold tongue. I am afraid he will reveal what it is I ask you to do." she explained. Her gaze traveled to the floor a bit, breaking away from his intense stare. Her hand found her way to one of her blonde curls and she messed with it absentmindedly. "Teach me how to fight." she said softly, cautiously looking back up at him through her long eyelashes.

It was then when Lucinda noticed his tense features soften a bit, taken back at her request. Agron didn't say anything for a moment, not knowing how to respond. A Roman woman wanted to learn to fight? It was something unheard of, to him at least. Finally he opened his mouth to speak, "Why do you request such a thing?" he asked. With a sigh, Lucinda began to explain herself. "Many months ago, before I arrived here, I was the subject of unwanted advances from men." she began, clearing her throat before continuing. "I did not have the ability to push them away. I tried to politely leave, but they did not let me go. They would…they would force me upon the wall a-and violate me." her voice shook as he recalled the memories that still haunted her dreams.

Agron looked at her intensely, not the same death stare he usually did, but something entirely different. He felt sympathy for the woman sitting in front of him and what happened to her. In that moment, he saw her in a different light. "I-It went on for many weeks. The same three men, taking turns like I was a common whore." she spat, her recollections turning into bitterness, a side Agron wasn't familiar with when it came to her. "There was nothing I could do. It was against my will. I tried to fight them off of me but they merely laughed at my attempt and held me tighter. I would not be here had Lucretia not found out what happened to me." she finished.

It was after Lucinda finished speaking, when Agron felt that he was wrong about his first opinion of her. She was not like the other Romans. She knew what it was like to be forced to do something against her will, much like how he became a slave, much against his will. He understood now why she treated the slaves and gladiators with kindness. Because she had felt helpless, just like many of the people at the ludus. It almost felt like an eternity before Agron spoke, "I will help you. You have my word." Lucinda smiled at him, eternally grateful at his answer. "Gratitude." she said with a sad smile.

It could be said that day was when everything changed between the both of them. Agron became more and more open with Lucinda each time they spoke with each other. They met in secret, Lucinda attaining training weapons from Mira who brought them to her at her request. They would great each other as friends, talking about nothing in particular as they trained together. Agron would occasionally call out an instruction if Lucinda wasn't doing something correctly. It was a system that worked and they stuck to if for a while.

One evening, after returning to his cell after training Lucinda for the day, Agron was confronted by Duro. "Why are you being summoned? It is almost everyday!" he exclaimed. He knew that something was happening and was upset that Agron wasn't telling him everything. Agron simply shrugged and didn't say anything on the subject. Duro's features hardened, feeling betrayed that his own brother would not tell him about his meetings with Lucinda. "Fine." he muttered, going to his bedroll in silence.


End file.
